


The Morning After

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke watches Fenris leave. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Hawke watches as he turns, the light catching the elegant tattoos they’d traced with their tongue not hours before. He’d come to her, so shy and yet so full of hope, Hawke had seized him immediately, full of passion and three years worth of longing.

Hawke found immediately that they loved his sighs, the small gasps he’d make whenever they traced his spine or pressed a small kiss to the hollow behind his ear. Hawke spent hours drawing out every small noise they could from their lover, feeling muscles rippling beneath olive skin and seizing pure white hair not unlike their own.

Everyone knew they were descended from an Amell with pure white hair, and everyone immediately shied away from Hawke, knowing of the great Warden Commander in Amarinthine.

All except Fenris.

Fenris had taken to them straight away whether he wanted to admit it or not, though Hawke was a Mage Fenris couldn’t hide his small smiles and soft chuckles whenever Hawke and Varric started up their impressive banter.

But not here they were, they had come far since Hawke had jokingly told him to throw another bottle of wine, he hadn’t quite got that small patch in the corner, and we couldn’t have the walls looking uneven now could we?

Fenris tensed at the memory, but still turned, his fingers trembling with each step, every time his feet met the carpet they burned to turn back to the White haired Mage behind him, to feel them wrapped inside his arms again, their cries as they rose together.

Hawke crossed their arms tighter around their middle, trying to hold together the gaping edges of the wound Fenris was tearing wider and wider with every step that.

Fenris, like every other time, told himself he’d never let anyone get so close again.

Hawke, like every other time, berated themselves for being so naive.


End file.
